I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by GleeFanFiction2
Summary: Tragic story of Kurt and Blaine and their love for eachother


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

"I love you." Kurt mouthed, but only bubbles came out of his mouth.

"I love you too." Blaine mouth backed.

They intertwined fingers, and stared into eachother eyes until darkness fell over them.

_I will follow you into the dark…_

"Don't they, uh, get together in the end?" Blaine smirked after Kurt stated their relationship could be like 'When Harry Met Sally'.

Kurt smirked and gave him a cute side glance.

So yeah, Blaine was totally in love with Kurt, but he just wanted to wait until there friendship grew stronger.

They moved up to the coffee counter.

"Can I get a non-fat mocha and a medium drip for my friend Billy Crystal." Kurt quickly said interrupting Blaine's thoughts.

"You know my coffee order." Blaine mocked what Kurt had said a few days back.

"Of course I do." Kurt mocked back and winked.

The next few weeks went on normally, but Blaine couldn't help getting the feeling that Kurt had been growing apart from him. He was hanging around the cute tenor from the Warblers group. He couldn't stop kicking himself in the butt for giving up the chance to be with Kurt, right then and there on Valentine's Day.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine ran up behind him after school in he parking lot.

"Oh hey Blaine." Kurt softly smiled and kept walking.

"I feel like we haven't talked in awhile."

"Guess we haven't." Kurt said dully.

"Well, are you okay? You haven't really been acting the same since the whole Rachel thing. I told you _and_ her, I'm one hundred percent gay." Blaine trailed behind him.

"Okay just stop right there." Kurt turned on his heels to face Blaine, "I'm _not_ going to lie. I'm crazy about you Blaine. I have been for _months _now. And you basically shot me down. I'm embarrassed okay? I'm trying to get over you."

"Wait…what-" Blaine softly said.

"I just need some time…alone. Okay?" Kurt pursed his lips.

"But Kurt I- there's so much I want to tell you." He stuttered.

"And I'm not interested. Just for now. We're still friends okay, Blaine? Don't worry." Kurt smiled, but you could see the thick sadness in his eyes. He began walking back to his car again.

"There a moment-Kurt…" Blaine called after him, "When you say to yourself… oh, there you are…"

Kurt slowly turned and cautiously started walking back over to Blaine.

"I've been looking for you forever." Blaine whispered.

"Blaine…what is this?" Kurt flushed.

"I- I love you."

"Love me?" Kurt repeated, "Love me? Blaine are you- _why_ didn't you tell me before? Like oh I don't know, a month ago."

"I was confused but everything's clear now." Blaine childishly smiled.

"Blaine, I have… a thing."

"A thing?"

"Yes a thing. With Jeff."

"Jeff? Jeff from glee club?" Blaine felt his entire body go numb.

"I'm so sorry. I should've told you." Kurt quietly said and tried to touch Blaine's shoulder.

"No!" Blaine swatted away Kurt's hand, "I just confessed my love for you and this is what I'm getting back? That you have a _thing_?"

"Blaine- I'm sorry I- you're a little late."

"A little late? Kurt but I want you. I only want you."

"I think I should go." Kurt backed away, got into his car, and was gone.

Three months later

Blaine and Kurt hadn't spoken since Blaine confessed his love for him. It hurt Blaine to even see Kurt and Jeff walking down the hallway together. Sometimes he would text Kurt, but get no response. Things like:

_**Kurt, I miss you.**_

_**Please talk to me?**_

_**Kurt, I'm so, so sorry.**_

_**Please for give me.**_

_**Kurt?**_

One month later

Kurt was sitting alone on a bench at lunch.

"Where's Jeff?" Kurt knew that silky voice, he turned.

"Sick."

"Ah." Blaine nodded, "So what have you been up to lately? I only see you at rehearsal and even then we don't really talk."

"Just school. Friends. Jeff. You know." Kurt listed, "You?" He looked into Blaine's big hazel eyes for the first time in four months.

"Nothing much. Just thinking lately."

"About what?" Kurt seemed interested.

"You."

"Blaine I-"

"Just hear me out. I miss you." He grabbed Kurt's hand, "You were my best friend. If you're not going to be with me, atleast be my friend. Don't shut me out, Kurt."

Kurt hesitated, "I miss you too." He nodded and looked down.

"Why have you been ignoring me then?" Blaine was still clutching to Kurt's warm hand.

"Because it was too hard." Kurt sniffed, "Too hard not being with the one you love."

"Love?" Blaine felt his stomach drop. Kurt just nodded yes.

"What about Jeff?"

"I love Jeff, a lot. And I feel _terrible_ for loving you and just liking him. I mean, who does that?" Kurt whimpered.

"Ssh, don't be upset." Blaine chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"You're just so cute Kurt. You worry too much." He nudged Kurt's shoulder lightly.

"Blaine I can't do this with you. I'm with Jeff. It would be wrong."

"I know, I understand."

"I can't lead him on anymore though. I know I want you. It's always been _you._" Kurt softly said.

"Come what may." Blaine placed his hand below Kurt's jaw, " I will love you, until the end of time."

"Moulin Rouge." Kurt smiled, "I will love you, until my dying day."

Blaine softly cupped Kurt cheek and pulled him closer. Kurt's stomach was going wild. He felt like he might explode. Just one inch of air between his lips, and Blaine's lips. The moment felt like ten thousand years. Then-

He felt Blaine's warmth on him. His very own lips were on him.

He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, he couldn't help it, he wanted him to be closer.

Blaine's lips were caressing his. It felt like fireworks.

Kurt quickly pulled away.

"Oh my god we're in public." Kurt frantically looked around, "What if one of Jeff's friends saw?"

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I wasn't-"

"Follow me." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. They ran out to Kurt's car.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked with a goofy smile scross his face.

"Your dorm room." Kurt responded.

"But we could walk it's just around the-"

"We need to get there fast!"

The boys burst through the door of Blaine's room.

Kurt pulled Blaine by the collar of his blazer and passionately kissed him.

"Kurt?" Blaine blushed.

"I'm sorry. I just have been waiting for this for five months now." Kurt said out of breath.

"I love you so much." Blaine wrapped Kurt in his arms.

Finally.

Two months later

Kurt had told Jeff that he didn't think it was working. He felt terrible for weeks, but he knew it was right this way.

Kurt and Blaine had been sneaking around into eachother rooms every night. Kurt was surprised that Carole, Burt and Finn hadn't caught them yet. Nobody knew. All was well.

_**B: Meet me by the oak three at the back of the school during passing period.**_

_**K: See you there **___

During passing period, Kurt strolled slowly to the back of the school. He heard some human-like whining noises and rushed over to the oak tree.

"What the hell is this?" Kurt yelled and felt panic tears coming from behind his eyes.

"I had to! You know I had to!" Karofsky yelled, holding a small gun to Blaine's head.

"Kurt, he took my phone to text you to come… please-please leave. I don't want you to see this." Blaine said with tear filled eyes.

"Blaine I won't leave you." Kurt rushed to him.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot him! I- I really will!" Karofsky yelled.

"What are you thinking?" Kurt felt dizzy.

"I love you dude." Karofsky said.

"What?" Kurt said shocked.

"I don't want anyone else with you! Blaine either leaves or I shoot him!" He yelled.

Blaine closed his eyes and tears gushed out.

"When did this all happen?" Kurt asked.

"When I kissed you. I felt so much." Karofsky calmly said.

"Dave this needs to stop. Let him go. _Please_." Kurt desperately looked him in the eyes.

"No! He has to go! You have to be with me or no one!"

"I'd rather be with no one then be with you!" Kurt snapped.

"Fine then I'll shoot!"

"No! Wait!" Blaine yelled, "My mom, she lives in Michigan. I'll go. I'll live with her. But please, leave Kurt alone."

"You'll never have contact with Kurt again Blaine. And if you ever do-"

"This isn't fair!" Kurt sobbed, "I love him."

"Well love sucks doesn't it. How does it feel Kurt." Karofsky dropped Blaine and the gun, "Oh and there weren't any bullets, but next time, there will be." He said.

"Blaine!" Kurt fell to his knees and held Blaine, "Don't leave me, please?"

"Kurt, I-"

"He _has_ to! He'll be gone tomorrow. If not, I'll take care of him." Karofsky threatened, "Be on a plane by tomorrow night."

Kurt and Blaine spent the night in Kurt's bed cuddled, their fingers intertwined.

"We have to figure out some way to make you stay." Kurt stressed.

"Kurt. It's over. My mom already bought my ticket. She doesn't even know the truth of why I'm coming but she's just thrilled." Blaine quietly said.

"Karofsky's going to change our numbers. We'll never talk again or he'll kill you." Kurt started crying again.

Blaine held him tightly and softly cried.

"I want to always be with you." Blaine cried.

"I have an idea. A way we could always be together…" Kurt softly whispered.

"Are you sure you want to do this." Blaine whispered softly.

"Come what may, remember?" Kurt held back tears.

The two boys stood in front of Kurt's swimming pool holding a rope and eachothers hands.

"I will love you…" Blaine softly sang.

"Until my dying day." Kurt sang back.

The boys both jumped into the pool and swam to the deep end where the staircase was.

Blaine took the rope and tied both of their arms around the pole.

"I love you." Kurt mouthed, but only bubbles came out of his mouth.

"I love you too." Blaine mouth backed.

They intertwined fingers, and stared into eachother eyes until darkness fell over them.

_I will follow you into the dark…_

Alternate ending.

Kurt and Blaine spent the night in Kurt's bed cuddled, their fingers intertwined.

"We have to figure out some way to make you stay." Kurt stressed.

"Kurt. It's over. My mom already bought my ticket. She doesn't even know the truth of why I'm coming but she's just thrilled." Blaine quietly said.

"Karofsky's going to change our numbers. We'll never talk again or he'll kill you." Kurt started crying again.

Blaine held him tightly and softly cried for the rest of the night.

"I have to leave…" Blaine looked at his watch.

"No. Please no." Kurt wrapped his arms around him.

"Kurt, please. I'm broken." Blaine's eyes were stained red.

He packed all of his belongings into his truck.

"This is it." He sniffled.

"Blaine. Don't leave me" Kurt cried, he tried to wipe away tears but they were falling to fast.

"Until we can ever meet again, love."

"Blaine please don't. I need you." Hot tears kept streaming down his porcelain cheeks.

"I'm sorry…I have to go." Blaine got into his truck. Kurt went to the car window.

"Just- just tell me that you love me. Please."

"Kurt Hummel. I am one hundred percent in love with you. I would give my life for you. I will love you…" He softly sang, "Until the end of time…" and drove away.


End file.
